coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7758 (15th December 2011)
Plot Peter phones Carla and admits that he couldn't bring himself to tell Leanne the truth. Carla angrily slams the phone down. Owen does his best to scupper David and Kylie's meeting with the social worker by telling her the couple are completely clueless. Steve begs Lloyd not to sell his share of Street Cars to Becky but it's too late, the deal has been done. David and Kylie assure the social worker that Owen was just poking his nose in and trying to stir up trouble. David's quietly furious. Owen discovers that his pond has been filled over. He suspects David and Kylie. Realising that legally there's nothing he can do, Steve is forced to come to an agreement with Becky; she can work the switch and he'll go out on the road. Peter lies to Leanne and tells her that he's off to an alcoholics' meeting. Peter calls at Carla's flat. Initially she's frosty, but when Peter assures her that he loves her but just can't bring himself to destroy Leanne's and Simon's lives, Carla softens. She admits that she can't live without him and suggests they have an affair. Emily and Rita argue over who's going to cook the Christmas dinner. Tracy tries to chuck Becky out of the cab office but Becky stands her ground. Owen tries to convince Anna that David and Kylie are to blame for the pond. Steve and Becky say an emotional goodbye to Lloyd. Peter lies to Leanne saying his meeting went well. Leanne tells him that she's proud of him for being so honest and open. Cast Regular cast *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Will - Chris Brazier *Claire Hollins - Kathy Jamieson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Lloyd Mullaney until 2nd July 2012, as Craig Charles temporarily left Coronation Street to film Series Ten of Red Dwarf. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter lies to Leanne before going to see Carla, who is devastated by the turn of events and admits she cannot live without him; and Becky's business plans infuriate Tracy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,070,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2011 episodes